This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are several types of gloves for a wide variety of uses. For instance, many athletes wear gloves when participating in particular sports activities. Baseball players, for example, wear batting gloves when at-bat to improve the grip on the bat and to thereby improve batting performance. Golfers wear similar gloves to improve the grip on the golf club. Other athletes involved in other sports wear gloves for other reasons as well (e.g., to maintain warm hands, etc.).
Many gloves can include a closure or fastener used to selectively tighten and secure the glove to the hand. The fastener can include buttons, snaps, buckles, or other types. In some cases, the fastener can be a hook-and-loop fastener (i.e., pile tape), such as VELCRO™. The hook member of the fastener can removably attach to the loop member by layering the portions over each other and pressing the portions together. The portions can be pulled and peeled apart to detach the hook and loop members. The portions can be quickly and repeatedly attached and detached without significantly compromising the closure. As such, the closure can be a convenient and effective means for securing the glove to the wearer's hand.
The fastener typically includes a single, elongate, continuous strip of the hook member and a corresponding single, elongate, continuous strip of the loop member. The hook and loop members often have the same length and width.
The fastener can have a degree of rigidity such that the fastener resists bending about the wearer's hand. As such, the hook and loop fastener can detrimentally affect the fit of the glove to the wearer's hand. Furthermore, the fastener can be bulky, can significantly increase the weight of the glove, and/or can negatively affect the aesthetics of the glove.